Age of Dragon: Closure or Not
by Ryker Davis
Summary: Part of the Age of Dragon Cycle 9.41- What might have been is a question asked by both Cullen Rutherford and Ciara Amell. While investigating a cure for the calling she finds Cullen. Intent on thanking him for helping Hawke she gives him something better. One Shot set after the Inquisitor questions Cullen on his knowledge of the Hero of Ferelden


Standard disclaimers apply. With the ten year anniversary of Dragon Age Origins here is hoping that we get more Warden time in the next game. I own nothing except for my version of the Warden and her future adventures. This story does not follow cannon.

One shot: Set just after the Inquisitor asks Cullen about the Warden from Ferelden.

* * *

"Cullen," I say as I slip into his quarters. I have made sure no others in the keep know I am here.

"Andreste's Sword! Ciara is that you?"

I grin smoothing down the Grey Warden tunic and then sober. I am not sure how he will respond. The last time we saw each other I had stood against annulling all mages and he treated me as if I was personally a blood mage. I kept my answer neutral, "Yes."

He moves closer to me with his hands out and palms open, "The Hero of Ferelden. Maker forgive me. Ciara, I never thought … that we would … met again. I heard about… what you… did."

I knew that stutter but this time it had nothing to do with crushes or feelings. "It's good to see you too. It looks as if you are doing well."

"I am. It took me a while after …well you know. Ciara, I want to let you know. What I said... The things..."

I didn't let him finish. It was in the past for me and it should be for him too. I'd heard all that he'd done for my cousin and the changed man he'd become. I strode over to stand in front of him and cupping his cheek with my palm. I didn't move or take my hand away as he flinches at my touch. He sighs and allows himself to relax into the small amount of affection I offer.

"Cullen, do you remember the morning after my Harrowing?"

He nods and swallows hard.

"In your nervousness you blurted out that you were the one to strike me down if I became an abomination."

He swallows, looks away from me but doesn't comment.

"It was that way for us. All awkward 'hellos, goodbyes and how do you dos. We were never able, to just say, what was on our minds. We were never able to talk to each other comfortably. We were young. And you… had just been tortured for weeks by your nightmares and guilt. It hurt me to see you like that but I understood. Just like I understood the conversation about the Harrowing. One of my biggest regrets is not telling you that."

"You are something, special. A wonderful woman. My infatuation with you…"

Again, I didn't let him finish. "Did you know that Irving was grooming me to take over the tower as his replacement for First Enchanter and Greogoir had you picked out as my Knight Commander? Irving told me so as part of my preparation.

He nods looking at me once more. "Yes. And that scared me. The idea that you and I would be working that closely together and I wouldn't be able to touch you. The notion of loving a mage had me torn between being a man and my duty."

My words were soft almost inaudible, "We were young."

"Yes we were. And here you are more powerful and more beautiful."

I blush, as I probably haven't in years. I lean forward and brush a kiss on his closed lips. His hands at my waist pull me back in for a less chaste version of that kiss. We stand there for a heartbeat. The kiss is bittersweet having the memories of the past and reminding me that _my _ex-Templar is back in Ferelden. "We should have done that, years ago when we were younger. I have thought about it off and on over the years."

He let go of my waist, steppes back and clears his throat. "Would we have been able to leave it at just a kiss?"

"That my dear Templar is a question for another life." It was time to discuss, what I told myself I was coming to see him for. "My cousin tells me you save her life in Kirkwall. I wanted to thank you."

Confusion and maybe regret were visible on the ex-Templar's expressive face, "Your cousin?"

"Yes you call her Hawke. The champion."

"Hawke is your cousin?"

I grin. "Yes they are Amells by blood. Their mother and my mother. …"

"The Maker has a strange sense of humor."

"That he does. I must go. I have a lead on a way to stop the calling and saving my brothers from being massacred again."

Cullen clears his throat and brushes his hands on his tunic. "The inquisitor is looking for your help with that."

I smirk thinking about the letter Alistair has sent me. "Yes I know. Your mage told my Templar and he told me. If I prove my theory in time, I will tell her. Stay safe and if you need me I'll be around."

I turned and slipped out of the room without saying goodbye. I had given us both the closure we needed to be happy with the paths our life pushed us. That part of my life was over and I could now focus on the future and saving my King and lover.


End file.
